ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Powerpuff Girls: The Live Action Movie
Powerpuff Girls is a live action superhero action film based on the animated TV series of the same name and is the first film in the Powerpuff Girls Live Action Film Series. The film is considerably edgier than the TV Series. Synopsis After the death of his beloved pregnant wife, Bethany, Professor Drake Utonium used his chemical knowledge to create life by creating a daughter for himself to raise, using a sample of Bethany's DNA, several different chemicals and some spare ingredients, Professor Utonium's experiment was working, when he accidently shattered a beaker containing 'Chemical X', an untested Military Super-Soldier Serum, which got into the formula, resulting in an explosion, when Drake woke up, he was greeted by 3 young girls who he realized he had created from the formula, he names them Blossom (The Smart and Mature Girl), Bubbles (The Cute and Bubbly Girl) and Buttercup (The Rough and Tough Girl). For the next few years, the Powerpuff Girls train themselves to harness the powers given to them by the Chemical X and become Townsville's Superheroes. Over the years, they fight an entire army of enemies, such as the demonic Him, the tantalizing Sedusa, the bratty Princess Morbucks and their own counterparts, the anarchistic Rowdyruff Boys. The girls are now in their mid 20s and are still fighting crime. Detailed Plot After the death of his wife, Professor Utonium tries to use his scientific knowledge to try to create a daughter for himself to hold onto the family he would have had. While working on the formula to create a daughter, he accidently knocks a beaker of an untested Military Super-Soldier Syrum called 'Chemical X' into the mixture, resulting in an explosion which knocks the Professor unconcious. The professor is later woken up by 3 young girls who were created from the explosion, who he names 'Blossom', 'Bubbles' and 'Buttercup'. The Professor later discovers that the girls have superpowers. After noticing the crime and corruption in the city of Townsville, the girls started fighting crime and became the superhero team known as 'The Powerpuff Girls', for years, fighting against villains like Sedusa, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, The Gangreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys, The Rowdyruff Boys and Him. 20 Years Later, The girls are still fighting crime. One day, the girls recieve a phone call from the Mayor informing them about a bank robbery by the Gangreen Gang and the girls go to stop them. The girls head to the bank and successfully stop the Gangreen Gang and have them sent to prison. The next day, Blossom heads down to the museum to see a new exhibit on the titan from Greek mythology, 'Kronos', there, she meets a man claiming to be a scientist, who says he is studying Kronos for 'Inspiration'. A couple weeks later, the girls are called into city hall by the mayor and Ms Bellum, who introduce the girls to a woman called Luna. Luna takes the girls to an uncharted island and shows them around a top secret facility, where she says that she needs the girls help. The facility is used to create military weapons, they were working on a machine called the 'Krono-Droid', a machine designed to adapt it's fighting style based on how it's targets fight, when the Krono-Droid was almost finished, it became sentient, slaughtered several of the scientists and escaped the facility and is now somewhere on the island. Luna explains that their top scientist, the man Blossom met at the museum, has went MIA after trying to track down the Krono-Droid. The girls accept the mission, but are warned not to destroy the Krono-Droid, as that's when it gets dangerous, Luna explains that the missing scientist designed a shut down switch incase the Krono-Droid got out of hand, but no one could find where it was. The girls search the island and eventually find the Krono-Droid, while the Krono-Droid is tough to beat, they eventually manage to defeat it and, inspite of Luna's warning, destroy the Krono-Droid, but when the Krono-Droid starts to repair itself, Luna warns the girls that the Krono-Droid has a built in 'Vengeance Function', causing the Krono-Droid to destroy anyone and anything that manages to destroy it. The Krono-Droid continues to fight the girls by replicating several of their superpowers and eventually, the girls are beaten in the fight, the Krono-Droid is about to finish the girls off when it is stopped by the scientist who created it. The girls realise that the man had made the Krono-Droid go haywire on purpose, until the scientist explains that everyone on the island works for him and he was Field Testing the Krono-Droid. The scientist deacitvates his disguise and reveals himself to be one of the girls greatest enemies, Mojo Jojo. Mojo imprisons the girls in his lair and explains his plan. He plans to let the Krono-Droid loose in Townsville, since their Military won't be able to stop the Krono-Droid, he will step in to stop it, when they see that he is the only one who can control it, the city will have to give into Mojo's demands, before Mojo sends the Krono-Droid after the President of the United States of America. Back in Townsville, Mojo releases the Krono-Droid, when the Military is unable to stop the Krono-Droid, Mojo heads in to deactivate it, but before he can, the Krono-Droid recognizes Mojo's gauntlet as a threat and attempts to steal it from Mojo. When Mojo's gauntlet is removed, Mojo attempts to destroy the Krono-Droid, but after he succeeds, he realises his mistake as the Krono-Droid activates it's Vengeance Function. Luna releases the girls from the Island after seeing the Krono-Droid causing so much mayhem to the city. The girls return to Townsville and Blossom recognizes that the 'Shut Down Switch' to stop the Krono-Droid is on Mojo's Gauntlet. Before Blossom can use the gauntlet to shut down the Krono-Droid, the Krono-Droid kicks away the gauntlet and attempts to destroy it, only for Buttercup to snatch it away from the Krono-Droid. As the Krono-Droid recognizes the girls as the ones who destroyed him before, it attempts to destroy them, the girls use the Krono-Droid's Vengeance Function to lure it away from Townsville. When the Krono-Droid is far enough away from Townsville, the girls use their powers to keep the Krono-Droid at bay while Blossom activates the Shut Down Switch and deactivates the Krono-Droid, before the girls destroy it again, this time, for good. Mojo and Luna are both arrested as the girls celebrate saving the day once again. Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, 4 people who had been watching everything. One of the individuals, with a claw for a hand, tells the other 3 to 'Get Ready for what is to come'. Cast *Olivia Wilde as Blossom Utonium **Anna Clarke as Child Blossom *Dianna Agron as Bubbles Utonium **Rosie McClelland as Child Bubbles *Odette Yustman as Buttercup Utonium **Sophia Grace Brownlee as Child Buttercup *Jim Carrey as Professor Drake Utonium/The Narrator *Alec Baldwin as The Mayor *Betsy Rue as Miss Bellum *Mace Coronel as Child Brick *Casey Simpson as Child Boomer *Davis Cleveland as Child Butch *Sylvester Stallone as Mojo Jojo (Voice/Human Disguise) *Scarlett Johansson as Princess Morbucks *Nasim Pedrad as Bethany Utonium *James Franco as Ace *Rhys Ifans as Snake *Xango Henry as Grubber *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Big Billy *Verne Troyer as Lil' Arturo *Uma Thurman as Sedusa *Christopher Adamson as Fuzzy Lumpkins *TBA as Young Princess Morbucks *Amanda Seyfried as Femme Fatale *Sienna Miller as Mask Scara *Tim Curry as Him (Voice Cameo) *Ray Park as Brick (Cameo) *Ryan Reynolds as Boomer (Cameo) *Karl Urban as Butch (Cameo) *James Spader as Krono-Droid *Halle Berry as Luna Trivia *In the original script, there was meant to be a scene involving Blossom talking to Brick in a prison cell, this scene was meant to include Brick constantly asking where his brothers were and Blossom giving him some dinner that had been doused in Antidote X. The film was meant to end with Him breaking Brick out of prison and reuniting Brick with his brothers as a cliffhanger for the next movie, but this did not happen. *Originally, Jacob Bertrand was meant to play the younger version of Boomer, but he dropped out of the role due to the age difference between him and the actors playing the younger versions of Brick and Butch. *When the girls lives as heroes are shown, there are live action recreated scenes from Stuck Up, Up and Away (Princess), Something's A Ms (Sedusa), Fuzzy Logic (Fuzzy) & The Rowdyruff Boys (Rowdyruffs) Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Live-action films Category:Do not Edit